


Eyes On You

by hallelujah99



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy, Happy, M/M, Post-Canon, Pure Unadulterated Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 11:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallelujah99/pseuds/hallelujah99
Summary: "No matter where we go, no matter what we do, if you're there, I've got my eyes on you"TJ and Cyrus go on many adventures throughout the years, but TJ can never seem to focus on anything but Cyrus.





	Eyes On You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Eyes on You" by Chase Rice   
(pop-country song, so listen at your own risk)

TJ Kippen has a problem. It all started when they were 14, only a few weeks into their relationship. Cyrus packed a picnic for the two of them, they packed their layers on and braved the cold, and ventured to Cyrus’s favorite spot in town. It was on a tall hill, overlooking the l Shadyside, the mountains and lake in the background creating the most beautiful, postcard-worthy view. At least, that’s how Cyrus described it. But when TJ got home and his mom asked him about the supposed “gorgeous view” all TJ could think of were sweet brown eyes, the way Cyrus smiled when he talked about anything that excited him, and the way he’d run his fingers through his hair. 

At 16, TJ knew he should have been paying attention to the lunar eclipse. After all, he’d snuck out of his bedroom window, broken the rules of his learners permit, and driven 20 minutes while dead tired just to come out to “the perfect spot” as Cyrus had put it. But as cool as it was to watch the shadow of the earth pass over the glow of the moon, it just didn’t hold a candle to the look on Cyrus’s face. The absolute wonder and giddiness as Cyrus watched it, his hand gripping the fabric of TJ’s hoodie, that was more awe-inspiring and monumental than any astrological phenomenon TJ had ever seen. (And besides, breaking all the rules would have been worth it just for the goodnight kiss he got). 

At 18, TJ felt he had a pretty good excuse for his behavior. After all, it was during the year he and Cyrus were doing long-distance, and as nice as it was to see Cyrus on FaceTime every couple of days, when TJ took his first 6 hour drive to see his boyfriend, he knew he had to drink in every moment he had. The night he got there, Cyrus took him to see a play. It wasn’t that TJ didn’t like theater, he actually quite enjoyed it, and looked forward to the day he could see something Cyrus wrote. But from the moment Cyrus laughed at the first joke, TJ couldn’t help but turn to look at him, and could barely turn away. His 5 o’clock shadow was fuller than it ever had been before, and his hair was so long he had to keep sweeping it out of his eyes. TJ was mesmerized at how much had changed in only ten weeks apart, and he felt he needed to take in as many images as he could, memorize this new version of Cyrus, until he could see him again. 

At 20 years old, TJ barely saw “the best fireworks show in the country” but he did see the face of the most handsome man in the world, so he didn’t mind.

At 22, TJ and Cyrus went whale watching. TJ missed the orca breeching, but he saw all he needed to as Cyrus scrunched his face up from the salty water splashing him. 

At 24, Cyrus is well aware of his new husband’s little issue, and he does his best to “help.” “It’s our honeymoon, we came all the way to New Zealand, now I want you to look, babe! Look at that view!” “I am.” TJ smiles, keeping his eyes on Cyrus’s face. Cyrus smiles and shakes his head, grabs the hat off his head and places it over his face. “Alright, I’m trusting you to look now! You can’t see my face so you might as well look out over the most beautiful coast line on earth!” TJ laughs and although Cyrus with his hat over his face is hysterical and well worth looking at, Cyrus said he trusted him to listen, so TJ looks out at the view, taking in the gorgeous view of steep cliffs over the bright blue sea, the golden hour sun lighting everything up, and the rolling green fields dotted with sheep. When he really took the time to look at it, it was gorgeous, breathtaking even. After looking over everything in silence for a minute, out of his periphery he saw Cyrus take the hat away from his face, and he instinctively looked back at him.   
Yeah, there was just no comparison.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos mean so much, comments mean even more!! :)


End file.
